


Jett and Sushi

by Naley3gwaine46



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 11:40:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10018907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naley3gwaine46/pseuds/Naley3gwaine46
Summary: la storia è una FF che vedi protagonisti Grant Gustin e Rick Cosnett, purtroppo non ho trovato una sezione dedicata a loro è ispirata a un prompt che sto seguendo ed è per ridere perciò non prendetevela troppo XD ... tutte le foto di istagram e i tweet sono davvero fuorvianti ...





	

Prompt: Gaming or Watching a movie  
Fandom:The Flash?  
Pairing:Rick Cosnett/Grant Gustin  
Non so che dirvi si fa per ridere io mi son divertita a scrivere XD

 

Il suono del campanello fece balzare il suo cuore nel petto.  
Si domandava come avesse fatto a trovarsi in questa situazione imbarazzante che cosa lo avesse convinto?  
Doveva essere stato il suo sorriso da mister perfezione, oppure quel suo taglio di capelli così dannatamente sexy.  
Era fottuto, totalmente fottuto, si disse.  
Rise istericamente allo specchio pensando: “Non nella maniera in cui avrei voluto”.  
Ma non era il momento di ricordare i suoi addominali scolpiti o le sue spalle larghe.  
La sua testa non poté fare a meno di vagare in pensieri non propriamente casti.  
Questo non lo aiutò, gli sudavano le mani e il cuore gli martellava nel petto.  
Era una serata tra colleghi, niente di importante si disse per calmarsi.  
Si aggiustò la camicia, sempre guardandosi allo specchio e decise si sbottonare un bottone.  
Il campanello suonò di nuovo.  
Si diresse ad aprire, ma poi tornò di nuovo di fronte allo specchio.  
Si ravvivò i capelli, e si aggiustò gli occhiali sul naso.  
Purtroppo non poteva guardare la tv senza, ed era quello che si apprestavano a fare.  
Un nerd, fatto e finito pensò, guardando il suo riflesso, altro che supereroe, altro che sogno erotico di milioni di ragazzine urlanti.  
Si riabbottonò la camicia, per quanto gli dispiacesse, non era di certo Tony Manero.  
Non poteva permetterselo, Dio, si disse esasperato, era un totale e completo cliché.  
“Grant Gustin, Ladies and Gentlemen, L’idolo delle teenagers, e il re dei problemi di autostima”, già se lo immaginava, quel titolo, a caratteri cubitali, sulle maggiori testate.   
Ok , magari sui giornali di gossip, si ridimensionò, forse le maggiori testate avevano cose più serie di cui occuparsi.  
Il campanello suonò per la terza volta.  
Un segno del destino che preannunciava una catastrofe di proporzioni bibliche?  
Non era mai stato un tipo religioso e non gli sembrava esattamente il momento di esserlo.  
Si diresse finalmente alla porta, ostentando una sicurezza che non gli apparteneva.  
E’ solo un collega, è solo un film, si ripeteva come un mantra.  
Guardò negli occhi il suo cane che gli scodinzolava di fronte studiandolo preoccupato, come se capisse.  
“Va tutto bene Jett, papà sopravvivrà a questa serata, tu stammi vicino”gli disse.  
Jett lo fissò per qualche secondo, e poi decise di allontanarsi annoiato.  
“Perfetto” esclamò.  
Girò il pomello e finalmente aprì la porta.  
“Ciao…” iniziò.  
“Ti chiami Barry Allen e sei l’uomo più veloce al mondo?” disse Rick ridendo.  
Grant non poté fare a meno di ridere a sua volta, e la tensione si allentò un pochino.  
La sua risata era davvero bella, una di quelle classiche risate contagiose.  
“Ti stancherai mai di questo giochetto?” gli chiese più curioso che stufo.  
“Dipende..” disse.  
“Da cosa?”   
“Da quando smetterà di essere divertente, amico” rispose Rick.  
“Non è mai stato divertente credimi” lo rassicurò.  
“E allora perché continui a ridere ogni volta?”gli disse fissandolo negli occhi in una maniera singolare, con curiosità, ma anche con malizia, o forse era solo quello che lui sperava di trovarci.  
Lo fece entrare in casa.  
“Dove sono gli altri? Ancora non sono arrivati?”   
Eccoci arrivati al dunque, al motivo per cui tutto questo, sarebbe stato così imbarazzante.   
“Gli altri non verranno Rick , mi dispiace ho provato a chiamarti tutto il giorno per dirtelo, per disdire e magari decidere una nuova data, ma il tuo telefono era sempre staccato e non sono riuscito a raggiungerti”  
“Si ho dimenticato di caricarlo, quindi tutti avevano di meglio da fare? Beh peggio per loro, ce ne sarà più per noi” disse indicando alzando il braccio con le birre che aveva portato con se.  
“Quindi ha intenzione di restare?” domandò Grant che aveva quasi smesso di respirare.  
“Beh si se non ti dispiace, voglio dire se non hai altro di meglio da fare.. come i nostri colleghi”  
“No, certo che mi fa piacere se rimani, è solo che non credevo …” iniziò Grant imbarazzato, la sua gola si stava seccando, aveva bisogno di bere qualcosa di forte “lasciamo perdere che ne dici di stappare una di quelle allora e di accomodaci sul divano” continuò indicando le birre.  
Rick si sedette mentre Grant trafficava con la tv.  
Avevano programmato di guardare tutti insieme la nuova serie di Netflix, Daredevil, per criticare la concorrenza di nascosto, e poi scrivere sui social di quanto fosse fantastico, non c’era niente di sbagliato in tutto ciò, avevano deciso, erano sempre esseri umani dopo tutto, non erano di certo dei santi.  
“Carlos ha chiamato stamattina per dirmi che ha preso l’influenza, mentre Dani e Jess hanno chiamato per dire che avevano degli impegni con la loro famiglia” spiegò Grant.  
“E Tom..?.. ah si giusto, i supereroi non invitano le loro nemesi a guardare film.” rise di nuovo.  
“Ancora una volta, non è divertente amico” gli rispose Grant sempre ridendo. “Tom mi ha mandato un messaggio in cui mi informava che non poteva venire, non mi ha spiegato il perché.” Aggiunse.  
“E questo non ti insospettisce neanche un pò?” fece Rick con finto allarmismo. “Probabilmente sarà nel suo antro a macchinare qualcosa di malvagio dovresti rintracciarlo prima che sia troppo tardi”. Si alzò mimando la pistola con le dita e con la schiena contro la porta., facendogli segno che la via era libera e di seguirlo.  
Grant gli lanciò un cuscino contro. “Sul serio Amico hai intenzione di continuare per molto?”. Disse cercando di sembrare risentito.  
Ma non poteva fare a meno di ridere.  
Quel tipo era un totale idiota, e lui era completamente cotto.  
Fecero partire la prima puntata, si erano seduti sul divano uno accanto all’altro, con le birre in mano si stavano godendo la puntata, quando all’improvviso Grant ricordò la scena del divano.  
L’avevano girata da poco, la scena in cui Barry e Eddie erano seduti così vicini, in maniera così imbarazzante da risultare comica, aveva specificatamente richiesto Greg.  
Beh non c’era stato bisogno di recitare, Grant era davvero in imbarazzo in quel momento.  
“Se solo ci vedessero adesso..” la voce di Rick spezzò il filo dei pensieri di Grant riportandolo alla realtà.  
“Come? Cosa? Chi scusa?” disse Grant agitandosi nervoso nel divano.  
Se non fosse assurdo, avrebbe pensato che Rick potesse leggergli la mente, aveva decisamente bisogno di una pausa dal lavoro, tutto quel parlare di gente con superpoteri, aveva sentito parlare di immedesimazione, ma quello era veramente troppo, “la gente non leggeva nel pensiero giusto?” si chiedeva con ansia.  
“Quelle ragazzine , quelle a cui piace scrivere quelle storie assurde su due personaggi inventati o reali e ritrarli mentre vivono relazioni amorose e fanno sesso sfrenato, come è che le chiamano quelle storie? A si Fan-fiction”  
Grant rise una risata più acuta del dovuto e disse:  
“A, si già, te lo immagini.. che penserebbero” rise di nuovo, un ottava sopra del normale.  
Non penserebbero a nulla a cui lui non aveva già pensato nei passati mesi, e sicuramente non con tanta fantasia.  
“Sembra proprio l’inizio di una di quelle storie non trovi? .. Grant Gustin e Rick Cosnett, da soli in casa, che guardano un film sul divano” iniziò con un tono di voce basso, e Grant avrebbe giurato sexy se non fosse stato totalmente assurdo.  
Si avvicinò pericolosamente a lui mentre parlava, con uno sguardo diverso negli occhi.  
Lo fissò  
“Te lo immagini Grant? ”e continuò come una voce narrante “All’improvviso le loro mani si sfiorano?”  
E poi posò la mano davvero su quella di Grant, che se ne stava rigido e immobile, contro il bracciolo del divano, non potendo andare oltre per allontanarsi, era bloccato, tra il bracciolo e Rick, che si faceva sempre più vicino.  
“Che ..che cosa …” balbettò Grant incapace di formulare qualche pensiero coerente, ma Rick continuò:  
“e si guardarono intensamente occhi negli occhi, pensando a quello che sarebbe potuto accadere..”  
Gli passò una mano sulla guancia.  
“Che potrebbe accadere Grant?” gli sussurro di nuovo in un orecchio facendolo rabbrividire.  
“C-che potrebbe accadere?” Ripete Grant, ancora immobile spaventato e eccitato al tempo stesso, non stava capendo più nulla, che era successo all’improvviso, chi era questa persona e dove era finito il suo amico Rick.  
“Tu che cosa vuoi che accada?” Gli chiese con voce roca, vicinissimo al suo volto e fissandolo negli occhi .  
Grant non rispose, si limitò a fissarlo, ma la risposta del suo corpo era chiara.  
Rick guardò in basso con un sorrisetto malizioso, era evidente quello che Grant avrebbe voluto, così si avvicinò alle sue labbra ed iniziò a baciarlo.  
“Woff woff”  
Grant aprì gli occhi, Jett gli stava leccando la faccia, si era addormentato sul copione mentre rileggeva le sue battute.  
“E’ ora di andare in scena ragazzo, stai bene?” gli chiese Greg facendo capolino nel suo camerino.  
“Si, si, arrivo! Solo un momento” disse riprendendosi dal sonno.  
Che razza di sogno aveva appena fatto? Doveva aver mangiato qualcosa che gli aveva fatto male, probabilmente era stato il sushi della sera prima.  
Si guardò nello specchio e rise.  
Indossava la tuta di Flash.   
“Caro il mio supereroe tu hai bisogno di una vacanza, e soprattutto basta con il sushi.”  
Si diresse negli studi a terminare le riprese sperando che eliminare il sushi dalla sua diete sarebbe bastato a eliminare anche quegli strani pensieri.


End file.
